


Training Under Melony

by mamakostan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: Reader gains the opportunity to be an apprentice at Circhester Stadium. Turns out it's a lot rougher than you expected.
Relationships: Melony/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Training Under Melony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a little bit in love with Melony

You were glued to your television, enthralled by the battle taking place. A relatively popular trainer had reached Circhester Stadium and was now taking on Melony. She was so beautiful, the way she elegantly yet mercilessly crushed her opponent. Up to this point the trainer had made their way through the other gyms with relative ease but their winning streak was soon to end with their defeat at the hands of Melony. 

The challengers last pokemon fainted unceremoniously as an announcer congratulated Melony on her victory. Some of the crowd let out disappointed ‘awws’ and shuffled out of the stadium quickly. Others were ecstatic over Melony’s victory, applauding wildly for her as she turned to face the crowd with a pleased expression. 

You felt a twang of anger watching her blow kisses to the audience. You wanted her attention too, even just a little bit. 

A wild thought suddenly entered your mind. Melony was known to take on apprentices for her gym. She had a notoriously strict coaching style but the idea of getting to be close to her, to be tutored by her enticed you. You were more than willing to leave your current situation, endure harsh training and who knows what just to be with her. 

After a couple of months of diligently saving up you secured a ticket and a place to stay in Circhester. Once you were there you caught a cute new pokemon, an Eiscue, and entered yourself in the tryouts for a spot as Melony’s apprentice. 

The tryouts were your first roadblock. There were plenty of other young plucky trainers desperate for a chance to be taken under Melony’s wing. You were all to be placed in a bracket and battle each other at Circhester Stadium, similar to the Champion Cup, and whoever came out on top would qualify for training. 

You sat nervously at the entrance of the stadium, waiting to be called for your battle. To your surprise, Melony was there giving words of encouragement to your fellow trainers. She hadn’t approached you but you were fine just admiring her from a distance. Her beauty was even more captivating in person than it was on TV. 

Eventually it was your turn to head into the stadium for your battle. As you got up Melony methodically stood in front of you, blocking your path. You flinched and tripped back a little bit, stuttering as you tried to find the words to greet her. 

“Good luck in your battle, little trainer” Melony smiled at you and moved to the side to let you pass. She either didn’t notice your extreme nervousness or chose to ignore it as you stumbled past her and speed walked into the stadium. 

The mixture of the impending battle and Melony acknowledging you gave you a sinking feeling in your stomach. You pushed through though, you couldn’t let your journey end here. 

By some sort of miracle you had won your initial battle, and all your subsequent ones after that. You couldn’t believe what was happening as you watched your final opponents pokemon faint and Melony approach you to congratulate you. She placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it tightly. 

“Congratulations, little trainer” she winked at you playfully. You sheepishly thanked her for the opportunity to learn under her. Little did you know what you had just gotten yourself into.

You had heard the rumors of Melony’s strict training, but you didn’t think it’d be anything you couldn’t handle. Melony had you waking up at 5AM to run laps, initially with shoes on but eventually without in order to ‘build up the strength in your feet’ as she said. Then it was a cold shower and then plain porridge for breakfast. Afterwards you’d do mock battles at her gym, Melony scolding you for the slightest mistake and threatening to punish you if you let your pokemon faint. You had managed to keep your pokemon from sustaining any serious damage, until one day after an extra grueling workout session you had slipped up and let your Eiscue faint. 

You couldn’t bear to look at Melony. You could feel her gaze on you as your training partner for the day looked away from you in pity. She placed her hand on your shoulder and squeezed tight enough to hurt.

“See me” her voice was low. You turned and watched as she made her way into the locker rooms. 

Obediently, though with great fear, you went into the locker rooms after healing up your pokemon. Melony was there, sitting on one of the benches. 

“I’m not angry, my little trainer” she looked up at you “I’m just disappointed”

You began apologizing profusely, saying how you were just tired and it wouldn’t happen again. You pointed out how this was the first time your pokemon had fainted after nearly a month under Melony’s tutelage, causing her to let out a loud huff.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses” she stood up threateningly with her hands on her hips “I hope you’re ready for your punishment”

You gulped. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what she’d do. Starve you for a week? Make you run extra laps? Clean the entire stadium top to bottom? 

“Would you please lay down on the bench for me, cutie?” her voice had turned gentle, like it was before you had started your training. You were confused, but you obeyed. You lay down on the bench, the fluorescent lights from the locker room straining your eyes.

Melony noticed your eyes twitching.

“Why don’t you close them?” she suggested, a feeling of mischief in her voice. 

Again, you did as you were asked and closed your eyes. You could hear strange shuffling noises from beside you like the sound of you sorting through the gym uniforms as Melony so often had you do as a late day chore.

Without warning, something soft and round lowered itself onto your face. Your eyes instinctively opened and you saw Melony, your strict merciless tutor, straddling you, her bare feet delicately placed on the cold floor of the locker room and her underwear hanging from her ankle.

“Teaching you is such hard work sometimes” she muttered “even I need a break”

You were paralysed, completely unsure what to do. It didn’t help that you were finding yourself lost in Melony’s soft fleshy behind. Completely caught up in your own wants, you placed your hands on her rear and started kneading it greedily.

“Not so fast” Melony cooed as she pulled your hands away “I’ll let you touch after you relieve me”

You internally groaned, desperate to feel her some more. Begrudgingly you began to lick at her sex. You felt an odd satisfaction as Melony began to make lewd moans which echoed across the locker room. 

“You’re not even going to fight back?” Melony giggled “I didn’t know my apprentice was so naughty” 

Her comments made a rush of heat go through you. You twitched under Melony’s weight as you pressed your legs together to hide your embarrassment. 

“Oh my-” Melony reached forward a little and started gently rubbing your crotch “are you getting excited?”

You let out a muffled whine as she eagerly pulled down your pants, exposing your length to the cold air of the locker room.

“I never knew my little trainer was so perverted” she began stroking you, her delicate hands a far cry from your usual coarse, rough hands (though Melony’s harsh training is mostly to blame for your hands not being in the best shape).

The feeling of Melony rubbing your twitching cock only made you more ravenous, picking up your pace as you lapped up her juices. Her moans and gasps were only getting louder and you were amazed no one had caught you two yet. 

“You’re so good at this” she praised you in between her frantic pants. Her approval was bliss after enduring a month of harsh criticism from her. You wrapped your arms around her hips, pushing her down closer to you.

“Who said you could do that-” Melony could barely get her words out. She pumped harder and faster in time with you lapping at her sex. Even though she was scolding you for taking charge, the sounds of ecstasy escaping her mouth was obvious she was enjoying it.

A sudden cry from Melony and the feeling of her fluids running across your face meant she had finished. The sound of her luscious moans and the feeling of gratification knowing you had made her climax caused you to follow, relieving yourself in Melony’s dainty hand.

“Stupid boy” Melony panted as she stood up “you got your mess all over me”

She drew her fingers apart, your relief webbing between her digits. You began to apologise profusely as you sat up, desperately trying to get your pants back on. Melony let out a low chuckle.

“If you keep this up, I guess I won’t mind” she greedily licked her fingers clean. You sat frozen as she leant down and placed a motherly kiss on your head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter if you'd like https://twitter.com/mamakostan


End file.
